Why?
by Illycidas
Summary: Three year old Rapunzel is in that lovely stage of child development where she asks questions. About everything. Gothel doesn't really appreciate this curiosity much. One-shot.


Buongiorno!

This is just a cute 'lil oneshot from my headcanon of young Rapunzel. Considering how childish she is as a young adult, I imagine she must have been adorably insufferable to the ever impatient and short-fused Gothel. This is my first fic (not that that's really important, just incase I one day actually become a good writer and want a good laugh at my past self) and I hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

"But I don't understand Mommy! WHY can't Pascal talk?"

Gothel sighed and rolled her eyes for the fifth time that conversation. In fact, it felt like all she did while Rapunzel was awake was roll her eyes and restrain herself from slapping her forehead in exasperation. She put the lid on the pot hanging over the fire and sprawled across the couch, rubbing her temples.

"Pascal can't talk because he's a lizard, dear."

"But lizards are people too!"

"Rapunzel, look at yourself and look at Pascal. Do you look alike?"

The young toddler looked down at her best friend as he bounced up and down with a toothy grin, hopping onto her pink dress and matching the shade.

"Yes." Her smile was practically ear to ear. How annoying.

"Rapunzel, enough is enough I explained this yesterday. Pascal isn't a human because he is a small, stupid, slimy creature with four legs."

"But why can't he talk? The lizard in my book talks."

"Rapunzel that is a dragon in a fictional, made up world. People lie in books. There aren't really handsome princes or talking dragons."

A shocked cry came from the three year old who suddenly jumped up and ran to the window. Staring out longingly, she whispered just one word. "Why?"

Gothel sighed for the sixth time that conversation and stood up. This was not how she wanted to spend a sunday evening.

"Rapunzel you know Mommy hates it when you mumble."

"Why aren't there princes and talking dragons?"

"Because they simply don't exist."

"Why?"

"They're impossible, now stop asking silly ques-"

"But WHY are they impossible?"

Gritting her teeth and using all her willpower not to explode at the bothersome little headache of a child, Gothel stood and stirred the pot. Hopefully Rapunzel would become distracted and stop this nonsense once she had some nice turnip soup in front of her.

"They simply are dear, that's just the way it is. Now go wash up for dinner."

As the curious blonde left, Gothel let out a huff and laid out on the couch once again, savouring the silence. About a month ago the girl had started with the incessant questions. Her curiosity was never satiated and always devolved into a never ending stream of _why_'s. Gothel was almost nostalgic of Rapunzel's crying phase, or even her squealing phase. At least they hadn't required so much infantile thinking and communication on her part, just a good pair of earmuffs. It seemed Rapunzel had become sufficiently distracted with washing her hands. Thankfully the child had a short attention span.

"Mother, why don't lizards wash their hands before they eat?"

So much for the silence.

"Rapunzel dear, I'll tell you after supper, but for now come eat."

All she heard was a mumbled complaint. With her patience nearing its end, Gothel once again rolled her eyes until the girl realized she had mumbled and spoke up.

"Why can't you tell me after supper?"

"Lizards are not a conversation for the dinner table."

"But why?"

"Rapunzel I don't want to discuss this any-"

She was interrupted by a high pitched whine. "Why can't we talk about it?"

"RAPUNZEL IF YOU SAY 'WHY' ONE MORE TIME, SO HELP ME I WILL TAKE AWAY ALL YOUR PAINTBRUSHES AND DUMP YOUR PAINTS OUT THE TOWER."

Rapunzel looked thoroughly horrified. Making herself as small as possible, she stared at her soup and clutched a very blue looking pascal in her stubby toddler fingers.

Gothel was painfully aware as she took her seventh sigh of the day. How would she salvage this situation? No matter how many times Rapunzel sang to her, she was convinced she was growing old twice as fast from times like this.

She frowned and began combing Rapunzel's hair through her fingers. In what may have been an overly dramatic gesture, she flipped the hair over the chair's back and threw herself into the opposite chair. "Now here I am looking like the bad guy. Do you have any idea what you do to me Rapunzel?"

Seeing that her words weren't having their usual effect, Gothel stood once again and leaned on the counter, bringing her hand to her forehead and leaning back in a swooning exhaustion. Still no reaction.

She sighed loudly once again.

...Nothing…

Gothel looked up to see Rapunzel deep in thought. Was she truly this pensive over a bowl of creamed turnips?

After an awkward silence and many eyefuls of soup, Rapunzel raised her head timidly. She ran up to her mother and hugged her legs tightly. After burying her nose in Gothel's shin, she took a deep breath.

Gothel smiled to herself and patted the child's head. With acting skills like this, she would never have to worry about the child disobeying her. Maybe after this success with the irritating questions, she would weed out Rapunzel's annoying habit of mumbling.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a small squeak and a movement at her ankles.

Looking up at her were the wide open eyes of the toddler, starring at her with all the innocence in the world. Rapunzel cleared her throat and in her clearest, least mumbly and most serious voice said just one small sentence.

"How come I can't say 'why'?"

* * *

So that's it! First fic done. I'm sorry but I really am rubbish at editing. If there's any really major errors I hope they don't offend you. I often find myself offended by fanfiction grammar. As a firm supporter of the oxford comma, I cringe slightly when I see lists missing that oh-so-crucial comma. Anyways, thanks for reading, feel free to review and critique!

Until next time,

Illycidas


End file.
